Love comes around a little too much- a one direction fan fiction
by brookie.directioner
Summary: Cassy has just got a job in a photography studio. She doesn't work in front of the camera making poses, she is behind the camera taking the photos. She works with her old friend Macy. Cass's flat mate and best friend Stacey is a model and Cass takes photo's of her and other models. Stace has a surprise for Cass that involves the British boy band one direction.
1. Chapter 1

- Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction, hope you enjoy. I would love it if you guys left a few reviews! J

Here's a little bit about all the characters-

Cassy-

*Personality is Funny, Cute, Smart and don't want to mess with her

*Blonde hair

*Green eyes

*Short

*Celebrity looks alike would be Emily VanCamp

Stacey-

*Personality is Funny, Hot, Loud and Loves to party'

*Red hair

*Brown eyes

*Tall

*Celebrity looks alike would be Arianna Grande

Macy (pronounced May-See)-

*Personality is Quiet, Nice, Cute and Shy

*Light brown hair

*Brown eyes

*Short

*Celebrity looks alike Zendaya

Cameron (Model)-

*Loud, Funny, Hot and has to be heard

*Dark brown hair

*Blue eyes

*Tall

*Celebrity looks alike Victoria Justice

"Wake up Cassy" A voice says

"Leave me alone" I moan rolling over.

"Get up sleepy head" it says getting a bit louder

"Go away!" I say grumbling into my pillow.

"YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO! YOU HAVE TO TAKE PHOTO'S OF OTHER MODELS AND I AT YOU PHOTOGRAPHY STUDIO" The voice yells in my ear.

I just stay quiet and hope it will go away so I can get back asleep.

Then all of a sudden I am drenched in freezing cold water!

I jump up to see Stacey with an empty glass.

"Stacey, don't be a little bit-"

"Oh Shit my job! I completely forgot about" I yell and Stace gets out of my room. I throw on my white tank top and green skinny jeans. I run down stairs to get some breakfast, I search the cupboards for some food. I find a box of wheat-bix, take out 2 and put them a bowl.

I start stuffing them down my throat. Stacey walks in the kitchen and looks at me in disgust. "Babe you can be one crazy bitch but you eating dry wheat-bix is just over the top" she says. After I'm done I put on my converse shoes and walk back over to Stacey. "How do I look?" I ask spinning around.

"I suggest some make up and something with your hair" she suggests. I run upstairs into the bathroom. I look in the mirror. 'Shit, I look like the joker gone mad' I think to myself. I quickly straighten my hair, burning myself 10 times. Yes I counted! Then looked in the cupboard under the sink for my make up.

My freaking little cousins stole my make up the last time they were here. I just borrow Stacey's make up. Once I was done I went down stairs to get Stace.

"Let's go" I say gesturing her to the door.

"How do **I** look?" she asks with a lot of expression on I.

She was wearing a purple dress with yellow belt around the waist. She was also wearing yellow heels which made her look even taller then me! I was so small.

We grab our bags and go outside.

"Who wants to drive?" she asks

"ME!" I yell.

"Maybe I wanted to drive"

"Yeah but I don't to pulled over by the cops once again"

"We can't be pulled over 5 times in a row!"

"If we have 4 times then 5 isn't an impossible achievement!"

She rolls her eyes

"Remember to pick Cameron up" she reminds me and I nod.

She turns on the radio and a voice says "Hey guys now for a British boy band named One direction to hit the radio!" he says

Stacey decides to sing along

Na na na na na

Na na na na na

He takes your hand  
I die a little  
I watch your eyes  
And I'm in riddles  
why can't you look at me like that?

Na na na na na

When you walk by  
I try to say it  
But then I freeze  
And never do it  
My tongue gets tied  
The words get trapped

I hear the beat of my heart getting louder  
Whenever I'm near you

But I see you with him slow dancing  
Tearing me apart  
Cause you don't see  
Whenever you kiss him  
I'm breaking,  
Oh how I wish that was me

…

We arrive and Cameron's house and I honk the horn showing to her that she had to get her ass in the car like the loving person that I am. I also had turned off the radio. She was wearing the same thing as Stacey but in light pink and light green, she also brushed her for the same reason with Stace. She got in the back seat and shut the door.

Stacey decides to turn the radio back on. "That was "I wish" by one direction but that wasn't enough one direction was it? Here is another one it's Another World!"

This was going to be one long drive!

…

We made it to the photo studio and got out of the car. We walked inside and Jared (in charge of organization of models) was waiting at the door.

"Stacey, Cameron you like fantastic! GET TO MAKE UP AND BEAUTY STATIONS NOW!" He yells like him normal self.

They both walk over to make up and beauty.

"And Cassy you look… look … nice. You can go get your equipment!" he said trying to be nice as he has a stupid little crush on me.

I walk over to the photo equipment and bump into someone making me drop my bag. "Oi, watch where your going bitch" I sneer at them. I pick up my bag and look up to see who it was.

I look up to see Macy (my old friend who takes photo's too). "I'm so sorry" she says looking into my eyes.

"Nah, it's alright. I only get pissed at people I hate"

"YAY! You don't hate me"

"And trust me I hate a lot of people!"

We both start laughing and walk over to our photo equipment.

…

After I took a couple of photos I packed my equipment and started talking to Macy.

"Did you have breakfast?" I ask

"No! I'm starving" she yells

"What are you hungry for?"

"Food!"

"Any particular food?"

"Something cold"

"Cold…."

"I know!"

"What?"

"Ice cream!"

"Good Idea"

"Why thank you" she reply's all posh and flipping her hair

"Can Stace come?"

"Yeah, she's cool"

I walk away to go find Stace. I find her sitting with Cameron while a bunch of guys are flirting with them. There models! Who can blame them?

"Hey Stace!" I yell at her like I'm a cop pulling her over (which happens a little too often).

"Hi! What you want?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to come out for ice cream with Macy"

"Love too!"

"Cool" I reply about to walk away.

"Wait!" she yells calling me back

"Yes?" I say turning around

"Can I bring friends?"

"Yes you can bring one friend that is Cameron"

"Oh come on! Don't be a party pooper"

"I'm not being a party pooper I just don't want to surrounded by thousands of boys"

I walk back over to Macy.

"They said yes" I say all excited.

"Let's go!" she says grabbing her bag.

We walk back over to Stacey.

"Let's go" I say to her and Cameron.

"We can't, the boss and a few other people have announcements" Stacey says as the boss walks up on to this little stage.

"Everyone gather!" he yells.

We all sit around.

"We have a couple of announcements, one that you have to stay for and the other's are optional. The one that everyone has to hear is from one of models; Stacey!" he says as Stacey waves and jumps up on stage.

"Thanks guys. Um... my announcement will probably blow your minds! I have organized for a famous band to come here for a photo shoot. This is the one and only British boy band….. ONE DIRECTION!" she says as everyone screams.

She hops off stage and the boss gets back on.

"Everyone quiet!" he growls.

"I know this is very exciting news but sadly on a few of you can be here for it! We have to have 4 photographers and 5 models. Okay here are the names of the models. Stacey, Cameron, Candace, Rebecca and my own daughter Paris." He announces as all the models who made it cheer and all the one's who didn't sigh.

"Okay now for the photographers. Macy, Hillary, Laura and the last one was a very hard decision between Caitlin and Cassy" he starts as Caitlin gives me the death stare.

"But its Cassy" he says.

"Yes! Wooo! I won" I yell doing a little dance.

"You all may leave besides the photographers and models that got chosen and Caitlin" he says as we all walk over to him.

"Caitlin you can seat down on the couch and I'll call you over in a second" he says to her as she sits down.

"Girls, this is a very big opportunity and I hope you don't blow it! If you girls even do the slightest thing wrong I will call off the whole thing! Now get ready. Cassy can you stay for a second" The boss says to us as the rest of the leave or waits for Caitlin and me.

"Okay it was very hard for me to choose between the both of you so don't be disappointed Caitlin. Also Cassy if you do something wrong on the day I will swap you for Caitlin! Now Caitlin you can go" he says to the both of us until Caitlin walks away.

"Cassy, I have some bad news"

"Yes?"

"You aren't really popular and you don't have the style of my photography studio!"

"But how do I get the style?"

"I don't care! If you don't improve in the next two weeks, I have no choice but to fire you!"

"I will improve!"

"You better! You are a really good photographer"

"Thank you"

He walks away and I walk outside and Stacey, Cameron, Macy and I all hop in the car.

…

We arrive at the ice cream shop and order.

I order a 2 scoop of cookies + cream, Stacey gets a 3 scoop of rainbow (she's a pig), Macy gets a 2 scoop of Vanilla and Cameron gets a 2 scoop of chocolate.

We sit down at a table and start to eat.

"What happened with the boss?" Macy asks

"Well when Caitlin was there he said that if I ruined it Caitlin would replacer me" I explain.

"And when she wasn't there?" Stacey asks like the sticky beak she is.

"The boss said that I don't have the look for his photo studio and if I don't get it in the next two weeks then he will fire me" I admit then licking my ice cream like it wasn't a big deal.

"What are you going to do?" Stacey ask yells like I'm about to die.

"I don't know! I was thinking you guys could help"

"How about we have a sleep over at our house?" Stacey suggests as everyone else nods there head in agreement.

"Okay let's change the topic" I suggest.

"Do any of you like one direction? And if you do which one's your favourite and why?" Cameron asks.

"My favourite is Neil" Stacey points out eagerly.

"Neil? There isn't a Neil in one direction" Cameron reply's puzzled.

"Yes there is!" Stacey protests.

"It's Niall!" Cameron yells.

"Oh! I like Niall then" Stacey says plastering a smile on her face

"What about you Macy?" Cameron asks.

"Uh… Liam is hot" she says really shy.

"Not as hot as Neil!" Stacey protests yet again.

"Niall!" Cameron yells really serious

"Yeah Niall" Stacey corrects herself.

"And what about you Cassy?" Cameron asks.

"I'm not a fan" I shrug.

"Are you hater? Because hater's are bitches!"

"I'm not a hater. I'm just not a fan" I explain.

"What about you? Do you like them?" Stacey asks Cameron

"I don't like them!" she reply's

All of our jaws drop!

"I love them!" she says as we all gasp as sigh of relief.

"Who's your favourite?" I ask.

"Probably Zayn!"

"Why?" Macy asks

"He's Sexy!"

"Not as Sexy as Niall!" Stacey protests… yet again.

We all break into laughter and realize it's time to go home.

…

We had just picked up Macy's and Cameron's stuff so they can sleepover tonight. Now where at my house setting up.

I'm in charge of food, Macy is in charge of activities, Stacey is in charge of making dinner and Cameron is in charge of music.

I have set up many bowls of food on tables

I walk out into the kitchen to see Stacey rushing around making something.

"What's for dinner?" I ask looking at everything cooking.

"I'm making lasagna, garlic bread and your friend Macy said she wants vegetables with her lasagna so now everyone is" she explains.

"Cool" I say walking up stairs into the computer room.

I see Macy on the computer typing down something.

"What are our activities?" I ask reading what she typed.

"We've got hardly anything!" she says pointing to the screen.

"We will just play truth or dare and work out my problem. Come down stairs" I suggest as she comes down stairs with me.

We walk down stairs into the lounge room were Cameron is sitting on her IPod.

"What are you doing?" Macy asks.

"I'm making a playlist of music for tonight" she reply's.

"You can hook up your IPod to my IPod doc" I suggest to her.

"Where is it?"

"Upstairs. I'll go get it, wait there"

I run upstairs, into my room, to get my IPod doc. I look under piles of clothes until I eventually find it under my bed. I run back down stairs and Cameron the IPod doc.

"Thanks" she says taking the IPod doc.

…

We were all sitting around in a circle discussing what I should do.

"How do I get the look?" I ask them all.

"Well maybe you're asking the wrong question" Stacey says all mysterious.

"Explain" says Macy.

"Well, we will be here all night trying to figure out how Cassy should get the look. Why can't Cassy be really close friends with someone with the look" Stacey explains.

"She's already friends with you and you're a model" Cameron points out.

"Yes, but Cassy could be friends with someone way more famous then me!" Stacey replies.

"Genius!"

Where do you think this is heading? Post your ideas in reviews! Also here are some more questions to answer-

Why do you think Cassy doesn't have the look?

Favourite character?

Who do you think Cassy might fall in love with in one direction?

Any ideas to help this story?

Am I doing well?

Thanks guys!

Btw I will write my favourite comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Enjoy the first chapter? Hope you did. I'd love it if you think my story is good and you spread it around! Thanks. Btw keep reading it gets better and I'm not going to write what happened in the rest of sleep over as it wasn't that interesting! Btw Paris, Hillary, Candace, Laura and Rebecca will be in this chapter so I was going to add there celebrity photos but the website won't let me so if you want to see what the celebrity looks like search there names in Google images.

Paris- Naya Rivera

Hillary- Taylor Swift

Candace -Debby Ryan

Laura -Emily Osment

Rebecca-Selena Gomez

I woke up to the sound of the blender. I moan. Stacey is always acting like I'm awake! I walk down stairs into the lounge room to see Cameron and Macy sitting down watching the news.

"Sit down and watch!" Macy says tapping the floor next to her.

I sit down and face the TV. There's some reporter.

"Thanks Jim and now some news for the so called Directioners! We have recently heard from a photography studio news about the British boy band" The reporter starts.

The TV starts showing pictures of our studio.

"The owner of this studio has updated us on news about one direction coming to his photography studio" she keeps on saying

The camera faces our boss.

"Yes, it is true one of models named Stacey has actually organized for one direction to have a photo shoot here which has excited all of my models and photographers! I had the choice to choose 4 photographers and 5 models to be there on the day" Our boss starts explaining.

"Are we able to know the names of these girls?" asks the reporter.

"Yes! The models are Stacey, Cameron, Candace, Rebecca and Paris. And the photographers are Macy, Hillary, Laura and Cassy"

The screen went back to the reporter and Stacey ran in the room.

"I heard my name!" she squealed as we all shushed her.

"We have retrieved exactly were Stacey and Cameron the models. And Macy and Cassy the photographers are right now! Now to Billy who is at the house" The reporter explains as all of our jaws drop.

The screen turns to another reporter (Billy) and he is on my front door step! "Thanks Sonia! Here we are at the house which is owned by Stacey and Cassy. Now do knock on the door" he says and knocks on the door.

We all jump up and answer the door. I open it to see this Billy guy and a camera crew behind him.

"Sorry to drop in uninvited" he says.

"It's okay! The TV warned us" Macy joked.

"Do you mind if we asked you a few questions?"

"Sure! Come inside" Stacey says entering them in.

The reporter and camera crew sit on one side as we sit on the other of the room.

"Are you girls excited for the arrival of one direction at your studio?" he asked.

"YES!" Cameron yelled.

"Do you girls have favourites in the band?"

"I like Neil" Stacey says.

"Niall!" Cameron corrects her

"Yeah Niall" she says again

"I think Zayn is nice" Cameron said

"Yesterday you said he was hot!" I point out

"I said he was sexy" she corrects me.

"Okay" says the reporter confused.

"What about you to?" he asks referring to Macy and me.

"I like Liam" Macy says smiling

"I'm not a fan" I admit shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay, well we better leave you in peace" says the reporter

"Yes! Please" I say shooing them off.

"Thanks" was the last thing he said before I closed the door in his face.

"Oh my gosh! That was my first live interview" Macy screams freaking out.

…

After we had breakfast we decided to get dressed. I put on my leggings and white tee.

When I got down stairs Cameron had changed into her jeans and grey mid drift top. The other two were up stairs probably still getting dressed.

"I still can't believe Jerry (Boss) chose us to meet one direction" she says to me.

"I don't find it that big of deal" I say shrugging my shoulders.

Her jaw drops.

"Are you serious?" she asks like I've chosen to kill her over an empty can of soup.

"I'm joking!" I say as she takes a big sigh of relief.

"When is the photo shoot?" Cameron asks.

"Tuesday" I answer.

Today was Thursday giving us …. Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, 5 more days until they come.

"What does one direction look like anyway?" I ask.

Her jaw drops once again.

"Let me guess your kidding"

"No….."

Her jaw drops even lower then before. She takes out her IPod and starts tapping things. Eventually she's shows me her IPod which has a photo of five guys. There was one on the left who had brown straight hair that was going of to left. He was also wearing white shirt with blue stripes and red jeans. On his right was this really tall guy who was wearing a green jumper and light brown trousers. His hair is hard to explain but was brown. The next guy in the middle had blonde hair and had braces. He was wearing a red polo shirt and same pants as the last guy. Next was a guy with black Mohawk like hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a jacket over it. He was wearing normal jeans. Lastly the guy on the left had brown curly hair he was also wearing a checkered shirt with a black blazer over it. He had a blue bow tie to make it all work and was wearing the same pants as the others.

"Which one is which?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes and shows me a picture with there names.

It had all of the boy's singular photos with a name next to it. The guy with stripes and red jeans name was Louis. The tall one was Liam. Blonde and braces was Niall. Mohawk and jacket was Zayn. And curly and bowtie was Harry.

They were pretty hot but I have only heard two of there songs and I wasn't really listening to them.

…

I got a call from Jerry (Boss) so I put it on loud speaker so everyone could here it.

J: Cassy are you there?

C: Yes Jerry

J: I'm your boss not your friend you call me Mr. Walsh

C: Sorry! What do you need Mr. Walsh

J: I want you to get all the models and photographers to the studio NOW!

C: Okay! Anything else?

J: One more thing

C: Yes?

J: If anyone asks you anything about one direction. You are a fan!

C: Oh sorry

J: Yes, I saw your interview on the news

C: Yeah I know

J: You can't keep stuffing up like this!

C: Everyone stuff's up at the studio and you don't give them a hard time about it

J: Yes, but everyone else has the look

C: I understand Mr. Walsh. We will be there as soon as possible.

J: Thankyou!

Then I hung up.

"He's so mean" Macy complains.

"Tell me about it!"

…

We got down to the studio and all the girls were there and Paris came up to me.

"Caitlin is best friend and she should have got the job!" she taunts me.

"In your opinion"

"Yes, but my opinion is right!"

"Just leave me alone Paris!"

"Whatever! When you stuff up on Tuesday and Caitlin takes your job things around here will go back to normal"

"But I won't stuff up!"

"Then I guess I will have to make that happen"

Then she walks away. She is such a little bitch! I just want to strangle her

Eventually Jer- Mr. Walsh enters the studio.

"Thank you girls for coming!" he says.

"I know every single one of you are one direction fans and I don't want you to attack them on the day! If you girls do….you're fired and kicked out of the photo shoot! Rule number 2 is I don't want you girls flirting with boys otherwise you're fired and kicked out of the photo shoot.

Rule number 3 is if you talk to them about anything besides the photo shoot you will be fired and kicked out of the photo shoot!" he explains.

Paris stands up next to her dad and says "Do you understand girls? So if you break any of these rules you will be fired and kicked out of the photo shoot!"

"She's such a bitch" Stacey whispers in my ear.

I start laughing and Paris looks over at us. "What are you twits laughing at?" she growls.

"Nothing" Stacey reply's.

"Tell me now or my daddy will fire you!" she yells.

"Paris I couldn't fire them for something so stupid" Mr. Walsh buds in.

"So you're saying that you hate me?" Paris starts complaining.

"I didn't say that!" he reply's.

"Yes but you were thinking it!" she corrects him.

"Stacey what did you say to Cassy?" Mr. Walsh asks her.

"I said that Paris can be really mean for no apparent reason" Stacey admits.

"You can say that again" he reply's.

"Daddy!" Paris yells.

"I'm sorry! No don't go! Sor-"

He was cut of by Paris leaving the room.

"Okay you girls can go home but you have to a job for me!" he explains as we all nod.

"You each pair up with a model/photographer will have to take a stunning photo like she will on the day while the model does a stunning pose like she will on the day"

"Can we work here with the back drops?" Cameron asks.

"I don't care" he says walking off through the door Paris left through.

…

Here's who pared up with whom –

Stacey – Cassy

Cameron – Macy

Hillary – Candace

Laura – Rebecca

Stace and I chose a nice blue back drop that looked kind of like a waterfall and after a few pictures there was one that was perfect!

She was wearing a white beanie, plain white tee and black jeans. She had a nice white ring on and was put up the peace sign. Her hair was straightened down her shoulders and she had nice small smile. It was perfect and made her look really pretty.

…

At the end we all gathered around to share photos here was everyone's

Cameron's and Macy's had a white background. Also had Cameron wearing a pink dress with black sparkly straps and she was wearing big hoop earrings. She had curled her hair and put it in a side ponytail. She had posed by standing like a innocent little girl who says she didn't put spaghetti all over her brother.

Hillary's and Candace's had a purple background and had Candace wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it. She was wearing black leggings and had her hair curled. She also had a black hat on which made the picture whole. In the picture she was playing with her hair and had a nice big smile.

Laura's and Rebecca's had a light pink background and had Rebecca sitting down crossing her legs. She was wearing an orange dress with bright pink heels. She had her hair straightened and flowing over her shoulders nicely.

After a while Paris, Mr. Walsh and Caitlin came back. Wait! Caitlin what is she doing here?

"Okay girls let me see your photos" Mr. Walsh said.

"Let us see Paris's first!" Stacey protested.

He shrugged his shoulders and showed us. It had Paris standing there with he hands on her hips with an angry face. It had a light blue background and had curled her hair. She was wearing a black dress with blue flowers on it.

It was pretty good! We all passed our photos to Mr. Walsh and he looked over them.

"Good, you can all you go" he says as we all leave.

Stace and I head home.

This chapter isn't as exciting as the first one! Anyway no reviews at the moment but whatever. Okay now for questions –

Who do you think Cassy will use to help her for the look?

Favourite Character?

What do you think Paris is going to do to make Cassy stuff up on the day of the photo shoot?

Any idea's for the story?

What do you think of Mr. Walsh?

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter Cass's brother Tyler will come in so here is his celebrity look alike.

Tyler- Mitchell Musso

Please keep the reviews coming! I LOVE reviews!

Thanks and Enjoy

I woke up early this morning because of how I am going to get the look. We have figured out that I have to find a celebrity and be close friends with him but I don't know any celebrities!

I feel a vibration in my leg from my phone in my pocket. I take it out and see I got one new message from….. Tyler! My big brother! Open up the message and read-

From big bro – Hey Cassy! I've got a surprise for you. I can't wait for you too see it. I need my little sissy to go down to Macca's at 12 and your surprise will a wait! If the surprise isn't there on time then you can order something.

Tyler :P

Awww! My big brother got me a surprise. He's such a sweet heart.

I run upstairs and up to Stacey's room. I open the door and she's snoring away. I start jumping on her bed.

"Wake up sleepy head! There's no time for bed" I yell.

"What do you want?" she moans.

"I want to you something"

"What?"

"Tyler gave me a big surprise and it's at Macca's and we have to go there at 12"

"Great! Can I go back to sleep?"

"No! Mr. Walsh wants us to meet up again in five minutes at the studio"

"5 MINUTES?"

"Yeah! You better get ready"

She quickly jumps out of bed and gets changed. After she runs in the bathroom and 2 minutes later comes out with straightened hair. She throws on some shoes and we drive down to the studio.

…

When we arrive we enter and all the girls are there.

"You're late!" Paris complains

"And your annoying" I reply.

She rolls her eyes and sits down to play on her phone. Stacey and I walk over to Cameron and Macy.

"Hey guys" Stacey says

"Hey" Cameron reply's.

"Where's Hillary?" Stacey asks as look around to see she's not here.

"Don't know" Macy replies.

Stacey gets up on Mr. Walsh's little stage and yells "Does anyone know where Hillary is?"

There's a bunch of no's. Until Candace yells "She said she doesn't think she fits as a good photographer to tell Mr. Walsh that".

Talking about Mr. Walsh he enters the room. He looks around and realizes that Hillary isn't in the room.

"Where's Hillary?" he asks.

"She doesn't feel she's fits the job and quit the job" Candace replies.

"This whole job?"

"No, only the one direction photos shoot"

"Who are you going to replace her with?" Paris buds in.

"I don't know" he reply's

"What about Caitlin?"

"Yeah, not her. She's no longer Cass's back up"

"WHAT?"

"Well I sent the pictures to one direction's manager's and Caitlin's and yours was the worst"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, No, No it was all Caitlin's fault'

"Phew!"

"Who's was the best?" Cameron asks.

"Cass's and Stacey's" he reply's.

"Yes!" Stacey and I yell at the same time.

"Congratulations girls but Cassy remember our little chat"

"Yes Mr. Walsh" I reply.

"What did the other one's place?" Rebecca asks.

"In second were Rebecca and Laura. In third were Hillary and Candace. And in fourth were Cameron and Macy."

Cameron and Macy let out a big sigh.

"Was that the only reason we came today?" Laura asks.

"No, you girls have a job to do" he reply's.

"Which is?" I ask.

"You girls can get in a group with as many people as you want and make a video about yourself and why you deserve to be in this spot"

"Why?" Stacey asks.

"One direction wants to make sure that you girls are perfect for the job"

We all agree and get into groups.

Cameron, Macy, Stacey and I are one group.

Paris and Candace are a second group.

And Rebecca and Laura are the last group.

Cameron. Macy, Stacey and went back to our house to work.

When we got there I pulled out my camera and got ready. We wanted to make our video fun and exciting so for each person's video we had them doing a bunch of random things and there voice I in the background. Also at the and we had a photo of her.

First was Cameron. We started off by videoing her rolling down the stairs, climbing out the window, covering her self in flour and bunch of other stuff. Then when that was done we had to record her voice saying things about her. Macy wrote her a script that said –

Hi I'm Cameron and I am a model down the photography studio.

I have been a model for 4 years and I'm even helping out my mum in Beauty pageant walk training for kids.

I am 18 years old and love to talk.

I think that I deserve to be helping out in one direction's photo shoot because I'm sexy, stylish and love to have a chat!

Thank you!

…

After we finished that is was 11:30 so Cameron and Macy went home.

Stace and I got ready and headed down to Macca's at 11:45.

When we arrived I couldn't see anything surprising so Stace and I ordered lunch.

In the middle of lunch someone tapped on my shoulder and asked in a really deep voice "Do you have a napkin I can borrow?"

I turn around and I scream. It was Tyler! I jump and give him a hug.

"I missed my big brother!" I yell.

"I missed you too" he reply's.

"I can't believe you came all the way from California!"

"Love costs"

"I've got some big news for you" I say as he pulls up a chair and sits down.

"Oooo let's here it"

"I have been chosen from my photography studio to take photos of that one dimension band!"

"One dimension?"

"Yeah"

"It's one direction"

"Whatever! I'm taking photos of celebrities"

"I'm so proud of you" he says really dull pulling me into a big hug.

"You don't sound excited!"

"I am"

"What's wrong with me taking photo's of one direction?"

"Nothing!"

"Spit it out!"

"Okay fine! Those five boys are very tricky they use girls and I don't you to be one of those girls!"

"Ha! Good luck I don't like them at all"

"Just this morning you were telling me how hot they are" Stacey buds in.

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler warns.

"Okay fine I think there hot and if they pull one of there trick's on me then trust me. I'll get revenge!"

"That's my sister! I've also got to go. If I don't check into my hotel room in the next 10 minutes I'll be sleeping on the curb" he says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

He walks out the door and I continue to eat my big Mac.

"You are so going to fall in love with them" Stacey snickers at the side of her mouth.

"Even if I do fall in love with them there is going to be 1 in a million chance they will love me back" I point out.

"You never know and you are pretty hot"

"Thanks…."

"Don't say that like I'm a lesbo"

"Sorry"

"It was just a complement!"

"We should head home"

"Good idea"

We both drive back home and sit on the couch.

"I worried" I confess to her.

"About what?" she asks really worried

"My job"

"Is this about how you are going to get the look?"

"Yes!"

"Why? We already figured out that you are going to be close friends with someone who has 10 times better then the look!"

"Yes but who would it be?"

"Oh right"

…

After a while of thinking we just couldn't get it so we decided to discuss it on Monday the day before the photo shoot.

We turn on the TV when suddenly there is a knock on the door.

I get up and see Tyler on my door step.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Remember Tyson and Kayla?" he asks

"Yes! How could I forget my cousins?"

"Well they are staying at the same hotel as me!"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah and they were heading down to laser tag and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"I'd love to!"

"Awesome then-"he started but got cut off by me.

"Wait I'll just ask Stacey. Stace you want to come?" I ask her leaning back so I can see her.

"Nah you can just have some time with brother" she reply's.

"Okay, Tyler you can come inside I just have to get my bag"

I run upstairs as I walk up stairs and get my bag.

When I come down stairs before I come from behind the wall of the stairs I hear Stace and Tyler talking.

"So on Tuesday make sure that those one direction boys go nowhere near my sister" I hear Tyler's voice.

"How will I do that?" Stace asks.

"I don't know just find away"

"I can't guarantee that!"

"You will do it!"

"I'll try"

I decide to slowly walk up stairs and make a loud noise walking back down the stairs to make sure that they here me. I walk out and smile at them.

"Ready to go?" Tyler asks.

I nod and walk out the door and in to his rental car.

…

"That was such a fun game!" Kayla yells.

"Totally" I reply.

"The next game is in 12 minutes so I'll be back in a second" Tyson explains walking away.

"Me too" Kayla adds on running after Tyson.

"You enjoy it?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, but I have something to talk to you about" I reply seriously.

"What is it pumpkin?"

"I over heard you conversation with Stace"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I will be fine!"

"Cassy, I can just tell you will fall in love with one of them!"

"Okay fine let's say I do. Why do you have to try and handle this yourself?"

"Because I'm your older brother and that's what I'm for"

"I don't care! I can handle this myself"

"No you can't you need me!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

I storm out the door and walk home.

Why does he always have to fucking do this to me? I'm not a child!

I make it home and Stace is still sitting on the couch watching TV.

She looks over at me and sees I have been crying by my red eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" she asks.

"Nothing" I reply.

"Tell me!"

"I'm fine"

"Cassy you have been crying I know you're sad so say it!"

"Okay fine! Tyler and I had a fight"

"What about?"

"I over heard your conversation about me"

"Oh"

"Yes and I told him to stop treating me like a child and I walked away"

"He's your older brother you can't blame him!"

"Yes I can I'm not a child and he need's to realize it"

"I understand what you're going through! My older did the same thing and I told him to stop so he did and just a week after that I was a complete mess!"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Then prove it"

"You don't have an older brother"

"Crap!"

"Fine, I admit I agree with but this stuff happens in the movies!"

"Live is not a movie"

"Yeah"

I sit down next to her and we watch TV for a while.

I feel my phone vibrate constantly and read through my texts.

From big bro- Cassy, I'm sorry, I was just doing it for your own good and I didn't realize my little sister has grown up now! I'll leave you in peace and you can do the photo shoot J

Tyler :P

I smile at that text and reply –

To big bro- Thank you and Love you!

I scrolled down to my next text

From Kayla – Were did you go today? I was looking for you and couldn't find you! Your brother wouldn't tell me what happened, Explain.

She was such a sticky beak so I changed her screen name and replied –

To Sticky beak- If my brother didn't tell you then I don't want to take the risk to do it to and get your nose out of my business, Sticky beak!

I kept scrolling to see 3 more texts.

From Hillary- Hey guys, sorry I called it quits but I don't think I'm trained enough to be a photographer for one freaking direction!

Hilly ;)

I replied –

To Hillary- It's okay! No one is disappointed in you. You will be a fantastic photographer one day. J

Next was a text from Paris.

From Bitch – Cassy, my dad told me you are fired from the photo shoot with one direction. He wouldn't give me an explanation why but what ever!

I rolled my eyes and forwarded it to Mr. Walsh.

To Mr. Walsh – Cassy, my dad told me you are fired from the photo shoot with one direction. He wouldn't give me an explanation why but what ever!

(Hey, I received this text from Paris and was wondering what's going on?)

I read the last one.

From Unknown contact- Hello whom this may concern! You have just won 10,000 dollars. Reply to this text with your name, age, address, email and credit card details to receive your cash!

Delete!

Eventually I got a reply from Tyler, Kayla and Mr. Walsh.

From Big bro- Love you too

From Sticky beak- Don't be mean!

From Mr. Walsh- Sorry, Paris keeps complaining and thinks you aren't a fit photographer for this job. But after seeing that your photo was one direction's managers favourite I knew you were a better choice then Caitlin! Also can I have the videos that You, Stacey, Macy and Cameron shot?

So I replied –

To Mr. Walsh- It's alright, girls may get jealous sometimes and thank you! Also I have attached the videos to this text! (4 videos attached)

I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who texted you?" Stacey asks

"Tyler, Kayla, Paris, Hillary and an Unknown contact" I reply.

"What did the Unknown contact text?"

I pick up my phone out of my pocket and show her the text.

"Like anyone would fall for that!" she jokes.

I laugh and just as I was about to put my phone back in my pocket I got another text.

From Bitch- How dare you tell my dad on me! You are going to pay for this, just wait.

I just rolled my eyes and came up with a devious plan.

To Mr. Walsh- I have understood that you have asked Paris to leave me alone but I don't think your message came through properly and she texted me this - How dare you tell my dad on me! You are going to pay for this, just wait. I suggest that you create a much more proper punishment. Thank you!

"Hahaha take that bitch" I say to myself.

"What?" Stace asks.

"Oh nothing, just annoying the shit out of Paris"

She just laughs.

My phone starts to ring so I take it from my pocket and see the caller ID.

Looks like Bitch is calling me.

I pick it up.

C: Hello

P: Hello Cassy!

C: Oh hi Paris! How are you

P: I know what you're doing and stop it! My dad grounded me and it's all you're fault!

C: I have no idea what you're talking about

P: Cassy, admit what you're doing!

C: Paris, Friend, I'm very sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about!

Mr. Walsh: See she didn't do anything!

P: I told you to be quiet otherwise she will know what I'm doing

C: I already do

P: See what you did! Bye Cassy

Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? Anyway I just wanted to say that writing this is so exciting. Also that it is 3 more chapters until the one direction photo shoot. Yes I know that if you look at the last chapter its 4 days but I'm not bothered to do 4 more chapters so keep reading! Here are the questions-

Do you think Tyler was telling the truth when he said that he trusts Cassy to go to the photo shoot?

Favourite character?

Should Stacey follow Tyler's instructions and make sure that Cassy doesn't fall in love with any of the boys?

Any idea's for the story?

Do you like what Cassy did to Paris?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! After this chapter it will be 2 more chapters to go! If you are reading this please, please, please ask your friends or readers to read my story. Yes, free advertisement but I will advertise your story in return! Thanks!

"Three more days!" Stacey chimes walking past the kitchen where I am.

I just roll my eyes and carry on making pancakes.

Then all of a sudden she runs back and leans over the counter to see my pancakes.

"Who are the pancakes for?" she asks sniffing them.

"You're such a pig!" I complain.

"Yes and pig's eat pancakes"

"There for us"

"I can't have them though! First because I had breakfast already and secondly because-"

"Then no pancakes for you!"

"Fine, can you save me some for lunch?"

"Lunch?"

"Yeah! Remember what today is?"

"Oh yeah your mixed food day"

"Yes and I'm having dinner for breakfast, breakfast for lunch and lunch for dinner"

"Your one crazy chick"

"I thought I was a pig"

I just ignore her last comment and serve up some pancakes for myself.

I turn off the electric frying pan, head over to the TV and turn it on.

I sit down on the two seated couch and Stace sits next to me.

I grab the remote off the arm rest and flick through the channels.

"What are watching?" Stace asks.

"Don't know yet" I reply.

"Oh my gosh! Stop. Go back to channel 10" she yells.

I turn it on to channel 10 and the new is on.

"Thanks Jim of that fantastic report on our pollution. Now for a quick break and when we come back we will see – Which animals is the safest for your home, Different celebrations and More news on One direction" says the reporter.

I moan.

"More one direction?" I ask her.

"Yes!"

After a while of ads the news comes back on.

"Welcome back to Mornings. Now for a report on the safest animal for your house with Billy." She starts.

…

"And that's why the pet rock is the best animal for your house" Billy finally finishes.

"Fantastic report Billy now for different celebrations with Billy" the reporter says again.

"Are you serious?" I scream.

…

"Thanks Billy for that fantastic report on different celebrations. When we come back you'll have a story about one direction with Billy so stay tuned" the reporter explains as advertisements come on.

"What's up with this Billy dude?" Stacey asks.

"I have no idea! Billy this… Billy that. I'm sick of this shit!" I reply.

"Yeah but one direction is coming up with"

"And it's not with Billy!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Billy was reporting about a reporter by the name Billy was stabbed to death in his home!"

I crack up laughing until Stacey shushes me as the news comes back on.

"Welcome back! Now for more news about one direction. Lately has posted on YouTube a video that has gotten all the so called Directioners worked up. And here it is" she explains

The video comes on and there all sitting on a couch.

"Hi everyone!" Louis yells.

"Sorry about him but we have a big announcement!" Liam adds on.

"As you all may now in 3 days we will be having a photo shoot down at the local photo studio here in … Where are we?" Harry explains.

"Who cares?" Neil… I mean Niall asks.

"Yes anyway we are really pumped about the photo shoot and we just like to say to the girls who have been chosen to work at the time…. See you there!" Harry finishes.

"We also wanted to say our concert was last night and it was amazing and wouldn't be if you guys weren't there" Niall thanks us (the fans).

"Well we have to go now so bye!" Zayn says.

Then the camera goes back to the reporter.

"Yes how wonderful are those boys. Also we have received from the owner of the local photo studio videos of all the girls that will be working with one direction. This video shows everything about them" she says.

I turn off the TV.

"Hey I am watching that!" Stace complains

"I don't see my video" I reply.

"But we can see Paris's!"

I turn the TV back on to see half way through Rebecca's.

…

Paris's was shit! After seeing the videos they went on to a different story.

I stand up and put my plate in the sink.

"I'll be upstairs is you need me" I say to Stace as she nods.

I run upstairs into my room and grab my phone.

I turn it on and on the screen I read '6 new messages'.

I tap it and start reading.

From Cam- Omfg! Did you see the news one direction told us to see us soon. And our videos were on there too! Did you see Paris's?

To Cam- Yes! It was Shit.

I scroll down to the next message.

From Big bro- Hey darling! I saw your video on the news. Thanks for saying my name. Love you sissy! Xxxx

To Big bro- No problem! Love you too

From Bitch- Saw your video on the news. It was shit! Yeah and one direction even mentioned me.

To Bitch- One direction mentioned all of us!

From Sticky Beak - Hey Cass. It's Aunty Mel. I'm on Kayla's phone, also we saw on the news that you are going to be at the photo shoot with one direction. Kayla is a big fan of one direction so I was wondering I she could come?

I'm already stuck with Paris when I meeting one direction so I don't want to be stuck with a sticky beak bitch!

To Sticky Beak- Hi Aunty Mel! Also sorry my boss is really strict and I won't let me bring anyone along to the photo shoot. Love you xoxox

From Macy- Cass, I've got baby sitting job this arvo and you know how I am with kids. I was wondering if I could pick you up and we could go together.

To Macy- Yeah, kids bring out your dark side! I'll come. Pick me up around 7.

From Unknown Caller- Hey Jacob. I'm sorry. I was really stupid for making out with your brother! I was wondering if I could come over tonight.

To Unknown Caller- I think you have the wrong number.

After a while I got replies.

From Cam- Totally!

From Bitch- I don't give a rat's ass

From Sticky beak- Oh that's alright!

From Macy- 7:30

From Unknown Caller- The bitch gave me the wrong number! Sorry

I laughed at the last one and but my phone away.

…

After I quickly brushed my wet hair and put it in a ponytail I ran in my room and got changed into my jeans and pink crop top. I ran back down stair, through on some shoes and grabbed my bag. I opened the door.

"Hi Macy" I said to her.

"Let's go" she replied as we walked out the door together.

…

"Put that freaking vase down before I slap you two!" Macy yells at the top her lungs.

Tommy and Patrick start crying. I sit Macy down and say "Calm down".

I walk over to the boys and give them a hug. "Come with me and I'll set up the TV so you can watch the wiggles" I say.

They both cheer and I set them down in the lounge room so the can watch the wiggles.

I walk over to Macy and she sits there shocked.

"How do you deal with kids?" she asks rubbing her eyes.

"I don't have anger issues!" I reply.

"I bet they woke the baby"

"Why don't I go check?"

I go into the baby's room to see her in his cot playing with his finger and blowing raspberries.

I pick her up and go out to Macy.

"Here comes rocket Jess!" I yell moving Jess all around and making rocket ship noises.

She starts laughing. I sit her down in Macy's lap and make her a bottle. When I come back I take her off Macy and feed her.

"She's adorable" Macy says looking at her.

"Yeah she is cute" I reply.

"I can't wait to get a husband and have kids of my own"

"Yeah"

"Have you thought of names?"

"Not really"

"I've got it sorted! If I have a boy his name will be Nathan named after my first kiss in kindergarten. And my girls name would be Cassy after you!"

"You'd name your child after me!"

"Yes!"

"But I'm just one of your many friends"

"Yes but you're my only friend who hasn't used me to get to my brother!"

"Yes but I was going out with your brother when I first met you"

"Well whatever!"

…

"Thanks for having me!" I yell out to Macy.

I walk inside and look for Stacey. I looked all down stairs and she wasn't there.

I walk upstairs and hear snoring. I realize she's gone to bed so I do the same.

- 2 more chapters! I know this may not be as long as the other chapters but it will have to do! Now for the questions-

Did you like the Unknown Caller bit?

Favourite character?

Did Cass's reaction to the news surprise you?

Any idea's for the story?

Do you like Billy?


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to make this chapter just one direction's reaction to the video's of all the girls. Also I was going to do Paris's point of view as today is the day that Paris and Caitlin are figuring out how do get there revenge on Cassy. I will add in a bit of what's happening with Cassy and the rest. And I was looking over my Statistics and no one has reviewed so please review! By the way I was reading over chapter 4 and saw that I wrote that Billy was doing the report on one direction then Cassy was happy because he wasn't doing that so Billy wasn't supposed to do the report is was Sonia! Sorry for my typo. Enjoy!

"Hey boys!" Paul says walking in the room.

"Hi Paul!" Louis yells as him normal self.

"We just got some videos of all the girls that will be working with you on the day saying a bit about them and why they are fit to be at your photo shoot"

"Hopefully there hot" Niall says smiling.

"Okay here is the video" Paul reply's putting it on the floor.

Liam walks over and puts it in the DVD player.

It starts with some girl named Rebecca.

…

Finally all of the videos are done!

"Let's decide who everyone's favourite is!" Zayn says.

The boys nod in agreement.

"Okay I'll start with my favourite would be Macy" Liam says first.

"Okay, I would have to go with Cassy" Niall adds on.

"I'd say Cassy too!" Louis replies

"I like Cameron" Zayn points out.

"Funny enough mine is Cassy too" Harry says agreeing with the other boys.

"Do you have any second favourite?" Liam asks trying to sort this out.

"Yeah, I think I will just change my favourite to Stacey" Niall explains.

"Why?" Zayn asks.

"She likes food! What's not to love?" he reply's.

"What about you two?" Liam asks Harry and Louis.

"I have no second favourite" Louis reply's

"Either do I" Harry adds on.

"Then I guess me and Harry will have a competition!" Louis suggests standing up.

"I'm fine with a little competition" Harry reply's doing the same.

"But there are rules!"

"Which Are?"

"1. First boy to make her fall in love with you wins.

2. To make sure she is in love with you, you will have to ask her but not so obvious like are you in love with me? Something less obvious like how do you feel about me?

3. You can't let her know that we are having a competition

And 4. You can not have any foul play like asking her to not like the other one" Louis explains.

"Challenge accepted!" Harry reply's with a smirk on his face.

"Wait the loser should have something bad happen to them!" Niall suggests.

"We already do have something!" Louis replies.

"What?" he asks.

"You don't get Cassy" Louis reminds him.

"Yes but something else that is bad!"

"Like what?"

"Maybe… you will have to admit to Cassy that you never loved her and used her to annoy the winner?"

"Perfect!" Harry buds in.

Louis grabbed Liam's arm to come into his room and Harry grabbed Zayn's arm to bring him into his room.

So they lonely Niall sat down and watched some TV.

Louis POV

Liam sat down in my room while I turned on my laptop.

"So how are you going to win?" Liam asks.

"I already have!" I reply.

"How?"

"I Louis freaking Tomlinson!"

"So? Harry is Harry freaking Styles"

"Yes but I'm famous and single"

"So his Harry!"

"Oh shit! I've never really thought of that"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I just thought because I have all this stuff that girls are into I would win but I guess that Harry has the same"

"So we better get thinking"

Liam grabbed a note book and paper while I opened Microsoft word and we both starting jotting down ideas on how to win.

…

"Got anything good?" I ask Liam.

"Yeah but you should go first!" he replies.

"Why?"

"Because you're the one that wants us to do this!"

"Okay fine, I have 3 ideas. 1. Is to make Harry seem like a bad person when we meet. 2. Is to tell Harry Cassy is a bad person and 3. Is to do my best to show Cassy how sexy I am"

"Good. I have only two. The first one is to tell Cassy who the real Louis Tomlinson is and the second is to do something really big for her to prove you love her!"

"Yeah there okay but we will see where this goes" I reply.

Harry POV

"Louis is so going to win! He always does" I say putting my face in my hands.

"And why does he always win?" Zayn asks me.

"Because he either kisses them first or wins them over with is cheeky looks"

"Then we should make sure you kiss her first, make sure you flip your curly hair and flash your dimples a little more often and to make completely fall in love with you. Have a little heart to heart talk"

"That's actually pretty good"

"Just call me the love doctor"

"Wait I'm not really good at heart to heart talks"

"When have you had one?"

"Remember with Lilly?"

"Oh yeah, she started explaining herself and you just played on your phone"

"It was boring!"

"I guess I will have to teach you"

…

"Okay so I will put this picture of Cassy on my face and explain myself and you have to pay attention!" Zayn explains.

I nod and put's the picture of her on his face.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Styles" I say.

He takes off the mask.

"We've already met!" he yells.

"Oh Sorry were just having the heart to heart talk"

He puts the mask back on.

"So what's something about you?" I ask.

"Well, I live here in Sydney with my best friend Stacey and I'm a total directioner and think Louis is nice. Also my birthday is coming up which is really exciting" he starts saying in his fake girl voice.

I eventually get bored and start looking out the window and tuning 'Cassy' out.

"Harry what are you doing?" he asks taking of the mask.

"Sorry I got bored"

"Okay you just have to sit there, nod and agree with her to prove your listening. Also don't get distracted by anything"

"That's kind of hard because I just can't pay attention!"

"You can, you just don't want to"

"Then make me want to"

"Okay if you don't do everything I'm teaching you, you won't get Cassy and her lips will be pressed against Louis's!"

"Let's do this"

…

(Paris's house but if you saw it you would say Paris's mansion)

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Paris walks to the door and opens it to see Caitlin.

"Hi Caitlin" she says pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Paris" Caitlin replies.

"What happened with the photo?"

"I have no idea; I think the camera had some problem"

"Or did you take a bad photo?"

We got silent then start laughing.

"Good one!" Caitlin replies.

"Let's go to my room" Paris says.

They both go upstairs into Paris's room.

"So, Cassy?" Caitlin asks.

"Oh yeah, our revenge" Paris replies all evil

"Any ideas?"

"Well I was going to embarrass her in front of one direction"

"Perfect! But how?"

"Well, we could make her … um… I don't know!"

Paris and Caitlin get to thinking.

…

"I've got it!" Caitlin yells.

"What?" Paris asks.

"How about we like embarrass her by like when she introducing herself to them we say something embarrassing about her like 'did you know Cassy is one of the only people that weren't potty trained until the age of 8?'".

"Okay, we will do that an also I have an idea!"

"Let me hear it"

"How about tomorrow night, we sneak into her house and steal her make up, hair straighter, hair brush and all her beauty products"

"Fantastic!"

"I know right"

"Wait! How are we going to sleep in? She will probably lock all her doors and windows at night"

"We will have to think of a way to make them leave there front door opened"

"Well, doesn't Cassy live with that Stacey chick?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't we tell Stacey there is something really good on at night that she should go to? Cassy will have to go to sleep early for the photo shoot. She will leave the door unlocked for when Stacey comes home so we can sneak in"

"Yes, it's perfect but I will also have to go to sleep early"

"Then I will go"

"Sorted!"

…

Cassy POV

"Ow! Be careful" I yell.

"Sorry but I haven't curled hair in a while" Stace reply's

"I don't care. I want to look nice"

"Well, you don't have to go over the top for your brother! I'm sure he has seen all your bad hair days"

"Good for him!"

"Okay I'm done"

I hop up and head into my room to get changed.

I put on blue frilly dress that is tight around the top and flows nicely down the bottom. I also added some simple blue heels (which I'm not the best at walking in).

I walked slowly down stairs so I wouldn't trip.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed my bag and headed out to the lounge room to sit with Stace.

"What are you watching?" I ask.

"Just funniest home video's" Stace replies.

"I've always wanted to enter a video on that show"

"Really?"

"Yeah, as I am a photographer and all"

"We totally should! Also we could get Cameron and Macy over"

"Macy is a photographer too! So wouldn't she want to tape?"

"She can't do anything else?"

"I'm sure she could star in it"

"Wait. Aren't we doing something tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah! Were discussing how I will get the look"

"Right… we could discuss it in the morning and to the video in the afternoon"

"Sounds like a plan"

1 more chapter and then it will be the photo shoot! So excited! Okay onto the questions-

Who do you think is going to win the competition between Harry and Louis?

Favourite character?

Will Paris' and Caitlin's plan work out?

Any idea's for the story?

How do you think Cass's and Stace's video is going to turn out?

Thanks!


End file.
